


Лисе не дожить до весны.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fox Stiles, M/M, Virgin Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды кицуне-полукровка Стайлз находит на своем крыльце раненого оборотня-бродягу. И заверте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лисе не дожить до весны.

_Любовь – это, когда обнимаешь человека до хруста костей, но понимаешь, что этого мало, и ты бы еще и сожрал его. (с)_  
  
Одним волшебством-то много не сделаешь… (с)

 

Ему казалось, что он смотрит в глубокий, черный колодец, в котором что-то мерцает и светится. На самом деле его просто знобило и перед глазами все плыло. Ноги подкашивались, но он пока держался, хоть и знал, что ему осталось недолго.

Чтобы хоровод огней прекратился – пришлось изо всех сил зажмуриться и лишь потом открыть глаза. Чернота колодца приблизилась, так же стремительно отдалилась и обрела четкость.

Он смотрел на пыльную ночную улочку. Даже не улочку, а прямой, хоть и узковатый проход между лавками. Невозможно было пройти и ни разу не получить по морде цветастым флагом или, что хуже, жестяной вывеской. Но к ночи ветер утих, флаги, которые наверняка лопотали и хлопали днем упругим звуком, в тон к неутомимому  ржавому скрипу вывесок, развевали золотые кисти и резали глаз своими алыми, малиновыми красками, безжизненно обмякли. Даже яркий цвет поблек, а, может быть, его спрятал сумрак.

Городок был маленький. В нем жили только торговцы, а все остальные приезжали за покупками. Даже не городок, а такое вот поселение, фактория. В человеческом мире их почти и не осталось, но вот в этом мире торговых факторий было много. Правда, он хотел найти большой город, с больницами, а попал сюда, на задворки мира, где ложились спать в десять вечера и до утра не открывали дверей с засовами. 

В воздухе стоял особый запах – чего-то, смешанного с пылью. Привкус пыли оставался даже тогда, когда единый букет ароматов распадался на отдельные ноты. Пахло кожами, чаем, пахло кофе и специями, пахло лакрицей, сушеной рыбой и мясом, вяленым и свежим. Пахло кровью – от него самого. Кровь вплелась новой ниткой в ткань этого старого, пропитавшего всю улицу аромата.

Он тихо заскулил. Он всегда думал, что умирать будет больно, а оказалось, что смерть – голодное дело. Такие, как он, заканчивали одинаково – подыхали в канаве, как безродные бродячие собаки. Иногда – захлебываясь своей кровью и рвотой, иногда под жестокие насмешки, надрываясь от боли. Зимой смерть была быстрой и милосердной.

Он был уверен, что доживет хотя бы до тридцати – у него была длинная линия жизни, прямо-таки насмешливо длинная для такого, как он. Но, кажется, он дал себе слишком много. Желудок свело голодной судорогой. Он знал, что если присядет передохнуть, то уже не сможет встать. Под ладонью, мокрой от крови, горячо пульсировала рваная рана. Если бы он сунул пальцы поглубже – наверное, сумел бы подцепить себя за кишки.

Он брел, пошатываясь, мимо закрытых на ночь лавок, с трудом переставлял ноги, волочился и не знал – дойдет ли до конца улочки, или свалится на следующем же шаге. Тусклые лампы бросали на его небритое, исхудавшее и измученное лицо цветные отблески.

Он все-таки упал. Больно стукнулся коленями, изумившись, что его тело еще способно испытывать новую боль. Ладонь соскользнула с раны, кровь потекла темными сгустками. Он перевернулся на спину, хрипя и поскуливая, как ему казалось, оглушительно. На самом деле он издавал столько же шума, как и бездомный пес среднего размера, к примеру, какой-нибудь коккер-спаниэль, которого выгнали из дома за жевание бархатных штор.

Прямо над его головой оказался круглый розовый шар, большой, рассеивающий мягкий свет. Он даже подумал, что это июньская луна, полная летняя луна провожает его на тот свет. Но это был просто светильник, круглый и стеклянный. Светильник у лавки, излучающий розовый свет, на который слетались ночные бабочки и мошки.

Он ненавидел розовый цвет. Розовый – цвет тех, у кого есть дом и теплая постель, у кого есть родители, братья и сестры, у кого есть будущее, горячая еда, друзья, любовь.

Он закрыл глаза и из последних сил сжался в комок, закрывая мягкий живот. Ему было немного смешно – в брюшине дыра, а он чудовищно хочет есть, смог бы – жрал обеими руками, запихиваясь. Но жрать тут можно было разве что пыль, розовую в свете этой проклятой лампы. Пыль выцветала, став почему-то оранжевой, а потом просто серой, пока, наконец, не почернела.

***

Стайлз проснулся на рассвете. Небо было того безрадостного, сизо-синего оттенка, который с первого взгляда говорит о дожде. Вообще, ничего хорошего в дожде не было, дождь всегда распугивает покупателей, но… второй месяц стояла одуряющая жара. Растения на крыше начали терять листву – зеленую, здоровую, но какую-то утомленную, словно Стайлз не бегал, как заведенный, с лейкой вверх-вниз по лестнице. А он, между прочим, очень даже бегал, пытаясь спасти свой маленький садик от гибели.

И вот, кажется, собрался настоящий, натуральный такой дождь. Ливень, судя по тяжелым облакам, медленно ползущим из-за горизонта. Может быть, даже с грозой и с молниями.

Стайлз широко зевнул. Ему было лень вставать, но раз уж он так рано проснулся… пока он размышлял и нежился, за окном так грохнуло, что со Стайлза мигом слетел сон. Он выкатился из кровати, на бегу пытаясь запрыгнуть в домашние, растянутые штаны, и бросился на крышу. Дождь грянул с такой силой, словно хотел отомстить за все те жаркие сухие деньки. Стайлз моментально вымок, но успел расставить все горшки, чтобы влага омыла каждого его питомца. Порывшись в чулане, Стайлз нашел большие пластиковые тазики и тоже вынес их на крышу. Дождевая вода еще никому не повредила.

Он все равно промок, а дождь был теплым, так что Стайлз не стал суетиться, а подвинул стул к самому краю и уселся, удовлетворенно наблюдая за открывшимся ему видом. Небо окончательно затянулось низкими, тяжелыми тучами. Раскаты грома повторялись все чаще, но они были слабее того, первого. На соседних крышах забегали взъерошенные фигурки – соседи тоже решили, что не стоит терять времени попусту.

Стайлз полной грудью вдохнул влажный, свежий воздух, склонился над балюстрадой – и замер. На его крыльце, свернувшись калачиком, прямо в натекшей луже, спал какой-то бродяга. Причем спал так крепко, что не проснулся ни от грома, ни от воды.

Стайлз ненавидел бродяг. Вся его сущность восставала против бродяжничества. Стайлз просто не мог понять, не мог представить, прикинуть на себя – как можно оставить свой уютный дом, свою уютную лавку, свою устроенную жизнь и отправиться куда глаза глядят: спать в канавах, питаться отбросами… как крыса какая-то. Не видел он в такой жизни никакой романтики, только грязь и мерзость.

\- Эй! – крикнул он, свесившись до половины. – Эй, мистер, убирайтесь с моего крыльца!

Мистер даже не пошевелился.

\- Эй! – еще громче крикнул Стайлз. – Идите… идите прочь, проваливайте!

Ничего не изменилось – бродяга валялся в луже, вода просто побурела под ним, под тяжелыми ботинками она стала черной, блестящей, как нефтяная пленка. Отлично, этот пьяный ублюдок притащил к лавке Стайлза бензин. Вот поэтому Стайлз и не любил людей – те немногие, которые находили сюда путь, всегда приносили с собой чуждые его миру вещи, которые появились уже после того, как Стайлз принял наследство.

Он негромко выругался, быстро скатился по лестнице, прихватив на всякий случай бейсбольную биту, и вышел на крыльцо. Бродяга, который не сдвинулся с места, чудовищно вонял: от него воняло застарелым потом, разлагающимися отходами, кровью, какой-то мерзостью, бензином и дымом. Во влажном воздухе этот запах загустел, вливался в ноздри липким желе. Стайлза едва не вывернуло от омерзения.

Он подкрался ближе и ткнул мужика битой в плечо.

\- Эй, ты! – позвал он злобно. – Слышишь?

Мужик удивительно легко повернулся от толчка. Его затылок стукнулся о доски, лицо запрокинулось, рука бессильно упала, раскрыв загорелую – или очень грязную – ладонь. Стайлз снова выругался. Хуже вонючего бомжа на его крыльце мог быть только дохлый и вонючий бомж.

Он бессильно ткнул битой в тело – и отпрыгнул, когда тело, лежащее безжизненно, вдруг напряглось. Бродяга не открыл глаз, но веки у него задрожали, а рука медленно и слабо легла на живот, где, как Стайлз успел рассмотреть, просвечивала сквозь обрывки одежды глубокая, запекшаяся рана.

\- И что мне с тобой делать? – спросил Стайлз в пустоту.

Он растерялся. Этот парень был жив и ранен. Оставить его лежать на крыльце Стайлз не мог – не потому, что отличался особой жалостливостью, а потому что не знал, как объяснит соседям, почему это у его лавки лежит какой-то дохлый бродяга. И, разумеется, о покупателях в таком случае можно забыть. Стайлз даже подумал быстренько перетащить этого беднягу к соседней двери, к примеру, к кожевнику Джексону. Джексон был такой сволочью, что заслужил за свой сволочизм этот вонючий подарочек.  Но потом Стайлз передумал – наверняка кто-нибудь заметит, как он тащит это тело, Джексону расскажут, и он явится скандалить, может и укусить своими ядовитыми зубами.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Ладно, будем считать, что я делаю доброе дело ради своей безгрешно чистой кармы.

Раненый бродяга, разумеется, ничего не сказал. Он так и не пришел в себя.

Стайлз вынес и расстелил брезент, перекатил туда, больше пользуясь ногами, чем руками, бессознательного гостя, и поволок его в дом, пыхтя от натуги. Разумеется, он не собирался держать этого придурка в лавке, или в жилых комнатах, он затащил его в чулан и вооружился ножницами.

\- Если ты попробуешь только, - сообщил Стайлз, кружа и не зная, как подойти, - попробуешь только повести себя невоспитанно, я вытащу тебя наружу и брошу на улице, так и запомни.

С парня текла вода, собираясь на брезенте крупными, жирно блестящими каплями. Стайлз выдохнул, подошел поближе, присел на корточки и принялся, брезгливо сощурившись, срезать одежду со своего гостя.

Рубашка оказалась такой ветхой и заношенной, что расползлась лохмотьями, даже не пришлось над ней трудиться. Под ней оказалась удивительно чистая и прилично выглядящая голубая футболка. Правда, низ у футболки был продран... когтями?

Стайлз отшатнулся и внимательно уставился в грязное, заросшее лицо. Потом решился, подался вперед и пальцем задрал верхнюю губу парня. Присвистнул, увидев клык. Это немного меняло ситуацию. Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы помочь раненому человеку, пусть даже он всего лишь вонючий бомж. Но помочь оборотню… условно своему, из своего мира – это совсем, ну совершенно другое дело. С худого оборотня можно поиметь клок шерсти, эти парни слышали про честь, даже такие оборванные и грязные.

Стайлз разрезал нижнюю майку, которая когда-то была белой, а стала желто-серой от постоянной носки, и взялся за штаны. Штаны были крепкие, старые джинсы, не какой-нибудь модный хлам. Они неохотно расползались под ножницами, но Стайлз не собирался держать в своем доме эти вшивую тряпку, пропитанную всякой дрянью. Он неохотно обыскал карманы, содрогаясь от отвращения, но ничего полезного не нашел – только несколько жетонов метро и пригоршню мелочи, примерно на три чашки кофе. Никаких документов, никаких амулетов, старых фотографий и всего такого, что находилось у бродяг.

Стайлз схватил пакет для мусора, запихнул туда все обрезки одежды, и, проходя мимо печки, сунул туда эту пакость, мысленно приказав себе сжечь это как можно быстрее. Он сбегал на крышу, где разверзлись хляби небесные, а водосточные трубы ревели, как стало разъяренных бизонов, схватил наполнившееся ведро и побежал вниз, бросив тоскливый взгляд на зелень. Судя по всему, половину горшков размыло и требовалось этим срочно заняться, но растения пока могли подождать, а почти мертвый оборотень в чулане – нет.

Стайлз схватил старое полотенце, намочил его, и принялся вытирать своего гостя, поражаясь тому, как порой вещи находят свое истинное предназначение. Он уже месяц никак не мог выбросить это полотенце, перекладывал его с места на место, все время на него натыкался, и снова перекладывал, и даже собирался его окончательно выбросить, но потом отвлекался и… и вот, оказывается, чего оно ждало. Вот и наступил звездный час этой проклятой тряпки.

Стайлз терпеливо выжимал его в ведро, где вода стала серо-розовой, и снова протирал тело, оказавшееся чертовски большим. Наконец Стайлз понял, что парень не слишком-то грязный, а очень загорелый. И когда он смыл с лица кровь и грязь, то понял, что его случайный гость намного моложе, чем кажется. Его старила густая черная борода и такие же густые, широкие, мрачноватые брови.

Стайлз тщательно промыл рану, хмыкнув, когда из нее потекла сначала черная кровь, а потом и лиловая жидкость, пахнущая резко и неприятно. Судя по всему, этот оборотень нарвался на того, кто отлично знал, как убивать оборотней. Стайлз вдруг вспотел, – сразу всем телом, - а что, если этот охотник проследит путь своей жертвы и явится сюда? Не возникнут ли у него претензии к Стайлзу?

Впрочем, он почти сразу перестал бояться. Никакие охотники, даже самые молодые и дурные, не станут связываться с владельцем лавки. Себе дороже.

Стайлз промывал и промывал глубокий порез, пока из него не полилась здоровая, алая кровь, и буквально через пару минут рана сама срослась. Но, видимо, это далось тяжело – обычно у оборотней даже следов не оставалось, а тут на коже все-таки остался широкий, некрасивый рубец. И все-таки оборотни были ужасно, сверхъестественно живучими.  

\- Так, - проговорил Стайлз, вытирая вспотевший лоб тыльной стороной ладони. – Надо тебя покормить, наверное?

Он встал, бросил изменившее цвет полотенце в ведро с грязной водой, зная наверняка, что теперь сможет с чистой совестью выбросить эту тряпку – она сделала свое дело. Он прогнулся, хрустнул поясницей, посмотрел на распростертое, обнаженное тело и вдруг заметил, что оборотень открыл глаза и смотрит на него, устало и смирно. Глаза у него были необыкновенно яркие: не то зеленые, не то серые.

\- Привет, - бодро сказал Стайлз. – Понимаешь меня?

Оборотень поморгал, его ладонь двинулась и ощупала живот. Он кивнул.

\- Хочешь есть? – спросил Стайлз. – Кушать ам-ам?

Оборотень снова кивнул. Но через секунду его глаза закрылись и он опять потерял сознание.

***

Разумеется, он вышел из душа именно тогда, когда Стайлз наконец-то решил заняться уборкой. Как он и думал, гроза разогнала покупателей, улица была пуста, дождь бодро лопотал на непонятном языке, вздувая на лужах пузыри.

Стайлз несколько раз подкрадывался на цыпочках к ванной комнате, в которой заперся его гость. Ну должен же Стайлз убедиться, что оборотень не утопился и не разбил себе голову о кран. Но вода то шумела, то затихала, жужжала электробритва. Стайлз ведь протестовал не против человеческой цивилизации, как таковой, а только против тех изобретений, которые лично ему не приносили никакой пользы. А электробритва была чудовищно полезной штукой, как и электрочайник, или электроутюг.

И когда ему надоело туда-сюда бегать, и он взял тряпку и щетку, чтобы заняться порядком – именно тогда оборотень и спустился по лестнице, босой и обнаженный, придерживая влажное полотенце у бедер.

Стайлз почти целую минуту таращился на него, приоткрыв рот. Он не мог понять, откуда в его доме, откуда в его лавке, на его лестнице, взялся такой ослепительный красавец. Наконец до него дошло, что грязный бродяга-оборотень и этот загорелый, черноволосый широкоплечий мужчина – это одно и то же существо.

Стайлз поспешно закрыл рот и вцепился во влажную губку, надеясь, что не выставил себя идиотом. Он уставился в стекло, покрытое пузырьками мыльного раствора, но не сдержался и принялся бросать косые заинтересованные взгляды на оборотня. Тот вообще мало походил на стереотипных бомжей – лицо у него было загорелое и обветренное, но во всем остальном… мужик как мужик. Молодой и симпатичный. Да что там, даже красивый – Стайлз давно не видел таких красавчиков.

\- Это твоя лавка, да? – спросил оборотень низким, хрипловатым голосом. У Стайлза пробежали мурашки по позвоночнику, каждая размером с кулак.

\- Да, - пискнул Стайлз, кашлянул и сказал уже нормальным голосом. – Да, это моя лавка. Я ее хозяин. Хозяин лавки.

Оборотень кивнул и осмотрелся. Глаза у него оказались не злые, просто уставшие и очень спокойные.

\- Ты продаешь конфеты, - резюмировал он, бросив взгляд на стеклянные витрины.

\- Сладости, - поправил его Стайлз. – Разные сладости, не только конфеты.

Оборотень снова кивнул.

\- Ты полукровка? – спросил он прямо и грубо.

Стайлз побледнел от гнева. Покраснел от злости, хватая воздух ртом. Он не мог придумать достойного ответа, ядовитого и хлесткого, чтобы показать этому… этому, где его место. Наконец он просто выдавил:

\- И что?

\- Ничего, - спокойно ответил оборотень. – А вот внешне и не скажешь.

Стайлз растерялся. Он моргнул, облизнул губы и поинтересовался:

\- А как ты понял?

\- Ни один чистокровный тануки бы и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы меня спасти, - пояснил оборотень. – Спихнул бы подальше и ушел по своим делам.

Стайлз почесал затылок.

\- Да я из лисьих, - проговорил он, наконец. – Я Стайлз.

Оборотень несколько секунд смотрел на него, словно фотографировал взглядом, и потом ответил:

\- Дерек.

Стайлз молчал и лихорадочно думал, как бы вывести этот нехитрый разговор на интересующую его тему.

\- Ты спас мне жизнь, - сказал Дерек. – Я тебе обязан.

Стайлз закивал. Он испытывал облегчение от того, что самому не пришлось намекать, неуклюже и жалко, мол, эй, парень, я тут тебя почти вытащил с того света, ты вроде как мне теперь должен чем-нибудь… или чего-нибудь. Но одновременно с этим, он чувствовал себя так, словно его запустили в сокровищницу и разрешили взять только одну вещь. А у него глаза разбегались, он не мог выбрать. В голове роились какие-то дурацкие мысли, вроде «будь моим секс-рабом» и «позволь мне облизнуть твой загорелый, твердый живот, пожалуйста-пожалуйста». Стайлз даже несколько секунд благородно думал дать парню свободу, освободить его от долга, но жадность все-таки пересилила благородство.

Дерек терпеливо ждал, прижимая к себе полотенце. Его соски затвердели от прохлады, волоски на ногах встали дыбом.

\- Ты будешь моей собственностью, - наконец выдохнул Стайлз, сам поражаясь своей дерзости. – Будешь служить мне, пока твой долг не будет выплачен сполна.

Оборотень задумался.

\- И кто будет судьей? – спросил он цинично. – Кто определит, что я расплатился?

\- Ты, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Я. Когда поймешь – тогда и поймешь.

Дерек усмехнулся, показав белые, заостренные зубы.

\- А ты не боишься, что я прямо сейчас пойму и сбегу?

Стайлз вгляделся в его лицо. От его внимательного взгляда Дерек перестал скалиться, посерьезнел.

\- Ты же оборотень, - просто ответил Стайлз. – Я слышал, что вы очень цените честь.

Дерек неохотно кивнул.

\- Да, - глухо ответил он. – Ценим.

\- А я кицуне, - вдруг усмехнулся Стайлз. – Если меня обманывают – я нахожу способ наказать обидчика.

Дерек тоже кривовато усмехнулся.

\- И что мне делать? – поинтересовался он. – Что тебе от меня нужно?

\- Для начала мне нужно, чтобы ты оделся, - заявил Стайлз, обретая самообладание. – А потом я тебя чем-нибудь покормлю. А потом ты начнешь помогать мне с лавкой. Надеюсь, ты умеешь мыть полы и носить тяжести?

\- Умею, - согласился Дерек.

Стайлз жизнерадостно хлопнул в ладоши, отбросив мыльную губку, поднялся мимо оборотня на второй этаж и позвал:

\- Иди сюда, сейчас я попробую что-нибудь для тебя найти.

Он долго рылся в шкафу, невольно прислушиваясь к тихому, ровному дыханию Дерека, и выудил разношенную старую рубашку и штаны, которые оказались великоваты ему самому. Рубашка была застиранной, рисунок поблек, а вот джинсы выглядели новенькими. Они и были новенькими, Стайлз зачем-то держал их, не решаясь выбросить. Широкоплечему Дереку рубашка оказалась все равно узка в плечах, ткань захрустела, затрещали нитки в пуговицах.

\- На первое время подойдет, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Стайлз. – А потом придумаем что-нибудь.

Дерек кивнул и принялся натягивать штаны. Они сели на него идеально, подчеркнув его крепкую задницу. Стайлз чудовищно пожалел, что не обговорил сразу сексуальные услуги.

\- Завтрак, - сказал он хрипловато. – Я рано поднимаюсь, так что привыкай.

Дерек кивнул. Он вообще казался молчуном.

\- Тот, кто тебя ранил, не явится сюда качать права? – спросил Стайлз, намазывая масло на гренку.  

\- Нет, - равнодушно сказал Дерек. – Ему повезло меньше, чем мне. Я его убил.

Стайлз поперхнулся соком, а Дерек и бровью не повел, жадно жевал бутерброды и посматривал в сторону урчащего холодильника.

\- Ты умеешь готовить? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек коротко кивнул.

\- Вот и отлично! Будешь прибираться, готовить… и выполнять всякие мои поручения! – жизнерадостно заявил Стайлз.

Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы дерзко так и развязно спросить, согласен ли Дерек греть его постель, но поймал взгляд оборотня – спокойный, умный и даже какой-то понимающий. Дерек явно знал, чего Стайлз от него хочет. Он не собирался издеваться, и наверное, согласился бы, раз его связали клятва и долг, но Стайлз стал сам себе противен. Джексон бы наверняка надорвал бока со смеху, и Лидия бы скорчила свою любимую брезгливую гримаску, да и Скотт точно бы не одобрил. Это действительно было жалко – воспользоваться чьим-то долгом, чтобы наконец-то с кем-то переспать.

Он закрыл рот и попытался улыбнуться. Дерек вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал, а встал и принялся заинтересованно копаться в холодильнике.

***

Как правило, никто не запрещал лисам путаться с человеческими мужчинами. Во-первых, потомство будет здоровее, а во-вторых, молодой лисе в принципе сложно что-то запретить: не послушается, завиляет, обманет, глядишь – и все вышло по ее воле.

Когда Клодия связалась с каким-то парнем, Дедуля и не думал возражать. Он ошибся совсем в другом – когда сообщил дочери, в своей привычной авторитетной манере, что ей, и ему поскорее нужен малыш, наследник. Малыши всегда приносят удачу, так что Клодия должна толково решить это дельце, завести мальца, отдать его дедушке, а дедушка позаботится и о внуке, и о дочери, и о лавке. И будут они все вместе жить долго и счастливо.

Клодия выслушала его с каменным лицом. В ее глазах мерцали оранжевые искорки, хвост медленно, гипнотизирующе двигался туда-сюда. Дедуля высказался и ушел заниматься лавкой, предвкушая появление ребенка. Клодия сбежала. Больше он ее никогда не видел.

До конца жизни Дедуля винил себя за гордость – Стайлз это точно знал. Сначала Дедуля злился на маму, не хотел ее искать. Потом он начал тосковать по ней, но гордость не позволила ему начать поиски. Конечно, дедуля не говорил про гордость, он придумывал другие отговорки, но Стайлз уже достаточно подрос, чтобы понимать, в чем было дело.

В конце концов, Дедуля затосковал. Он, как и все старые люди, боялся одиночества, одинокой смерти. Так что в какой-то момент он принялся искать беглую дочь, чтобы помириться с ней, а нашел маленького Стайлза, замотанного работой и ребенком полицейского Джона Стилински, и белый, мраморный могильный камень, который они навещали с цветами каждую неделю.

Стайлз долго считал, что Дедуля поступает жестоко, заставив папу забыть и Клодию, и сына. Но потом, когда Стайлз подрос и втянулся в жизнь лавки, в жизнь торговой улицы, в жизнь их странного мира, он признал, что Дедуля поступил очень даже милосердно. Отец был не из тех людей, которые могли бы найти вход в их мир, он был прагматиком. Он бы мучился, зная, что сын где-то там, куда ему не попасть. Стайлз вот мучился, не имея возможности навестить папу. Правда, Дедуля скрашивал его одинокое детство. Дедуля, с накопленным пылом родительской любви, приправленным чувством вины, взялся за воспитание Стайлза. Но заставить других детей с улицы дружить с ним – он не мог.

Все знали, от своих родителей и соседей, что Стайлз – сын той самой Клодии, что сбежала, предпочла человека их чудесному миру, лучшему из миров. Наверняка и Стайлз был таким же странным… мягко говоря – чокнутым, так что лучше с ним не водиться. Более-менее Стайлз общался только со Скоттом, у Скотта в семье была своя невеселая история, которая делала его в каком-то роде отщепенцем. Его отец бил мать. Мелиссу – любили, Рафаила – боялись. Скотт жил в тени своих родителей, получая и улыбки за маму, и косые взгляды – за отца.

Но вообще Скотт был отличным парнем, так что Стайлз с удовольствием с ним общался, и надеялся, что и Скотту с ним тоже весело.

А когда Дедуля ушел насовсем, Стайлз стал самым молодым владельцем Лавки Сладостей. К своему удивлению, он понял, что его соседи, Джексон, и близнецы, и Мэтт, и Лидия, и Эрика, ему завидуют и почти открыто ненавидят. Им-то приходилось подчиняться родителям, надеясь когда-нибудь заполучить семейный бизнес, а Стайлз уже был сам себе командир и хозяин. И, что вызывало досаду у его соседей, дела у него шли хорошо. Даже более чем хорошо для какого-то сомнительного полукровки, рожденного в идиотском человеческом мире. Сначала Стайлза это огорчало, но потом он привык и даже начал наслаждаться.

А в двадцать лет он, как и любой другой лис, получил свое самое важное прорицание. Почти все прорицания касались смерти, так что и Стайлз не стал исключением.

«Ты умрешь, когда позволишь разбить себе сердце, - говорилось там. – Или проживешь долгую жизнь, если сумеешь сохранить свое сердце под замком».

Стайлз собирался жить очень долго. Любовь? Любовь убила его мать, разрушила его семью и, по большому счету, испортила его жизнь. К черту любовь. 

***

Дерек неторопливо и старательно мыл пустые стеклянные боксы для конфет. Он неспешно натирал стекло влажной тряпкой, потом наклонялся и выжимал пену в ведерко, потом вытирал еще раз – и уже тогда протирал сухой, жесткой тряпочкой. Стайлз старался не таращиться на него, заниматься своим делом. Он занялся аудитом – проверял, сколько и каких конфет у него осталось, и что нужно пополнять.

Иногда Дерек приносил ему почти пустые боксы, где на дне завалялись два-три леденца или липковатая шоколадка. Стайлз либо пересыпал это барахло в большую стеклянную банку, где уже скопилось больше половины сладостей, либо находил нужный бокс и приказывал Дереку высыпать туда. К неудовольствию Стайлза, пустых боксов было больше, чем он думал. Впрочем, по весне торговля всегда шла бойче, до самого разгара летней жары, а потом, когда зной пойдет на спад, и до первых заморозок, наступит действительно горячее время для всех владельцев лавок.

Стайлз несколько раз порывался заговорить, но никак не мог найти безопасную тему, которая не закончилась бы так же бесславно, как все предыдущие разговоры. Дерек оказался молчуном. Стайлз сначала даже боялся, что когда оборотень отогреется, из него начнут сыпаться всякие истории и присказки, где он был и что он видел, и как вообще люди в мире живут. Но Дерек молчал, и даже когда Стайлз сдался и сам попытался завести беседу, Дерек ограничивался «угу» да «ага». Никаких историй, разумеется, он так и не рассказал.

Однако стоило признать, работником Дерек оказался отменным. Он выполнял все поручения смирно и послушно, и делал все на совесть: что посуду мыл, что конопатил окна на втором, жилом, этаже, что начищал столовые приборы толченым мелом. Стайлзу даже как-то не по себе стало, когда он понял, что в принципе, может эксплуатировать оборотня, как ему вздумается. Сам Стайлз, пожалуй, уже взорвался бы от такого отношения, а Дерек принимал все равнодушно.

В глубине души, Стайлз даже ощущал, что это равнодушие, эта спокойная уверенность, его начинают бесить. Будить в нем какие-то недобрые желания, вроде как потыкать Дерека шваброй, как кота, что залез под кровать, вывести его из себя, заставить рассердиться. Стайлз понятия не имел, зачем ему сдался рассерженный Дерек, и на что тот способен, но желание зудело и чесалось под кожей. Но Стайлз сдерживался. Пока держал себя в руках.

Дерек вымыл и вытер досуха очередной бокс, повел плечами, разминаясь, и стащил футболку, промокшую в подмышках, повесил ее на спинку стула. Стайлз уставился в свои подсчеты с преувеличенным вниманием. До этого он видел полуголых людей… он даже не мог вспомнить – когда, хотя, несомненно, когда-то видел.

Поступок Дерека ему показался неприличным, но Стайлз не знал, как сказать об этом. Тем более, что оборотень даже не думал стесняться или извиняться. Наоборот, он еще раз повел плечами, с удовольствием выдохнул, поймав влажной кожей свежий ветерок, и снова взялся за тряпку. Стайлз прикусил язык.

Он уже придумал красивую и нейтральную фразу, что-то вроде: «В моей лавке все ходят прилично одетыми», и теперь обдумывал, как бы сказать это невзначай, мимоходом, как колокольчик над дверью зазвенел.

Стайлз повернулся на звук, расплываясь в профессиональной улыбке, однако покупательница, миссис Мартин, на него даже не посмотрела. Она глядела на Дерека – и глядела плотоядно. В случае семейства Мартин плотоядность не была эвфемизмом, о чем могли подтвердить все покойные мистеры Мартин. Лидия как-то проболталась, что даже не запоминает, как зовут очередного отчима – в этом нет никакого смысла.

Дерек повернулся, окинул покупательницу равнодушным взглядом и посмотрел на Стайлза. В его глазах был немой вопрос: «Мне уйти или остаться?».

\- Можешь идти наверх, - сообщил Стайлз, улыбаясь всеми зубами.

\- Какой милый молодой человек, - проворковала миссис Мартин.

Ее большие голубые глаза, широко расставленные, придавали лицу какое-то милое, безобидное выражение. Казалось, эти глаза говорили «Дорогой, разве я могу быть опасной?». Стайлз знал, что она была чудовищно опасной.

\- Мой новый работник, - неловко пробормотал Стайлз. – Дерек.

\- Не припомню, чтобы у тебя был старый, - мгновенно отозвалась миссис Мартин, лаская взглядом Дерека. – Ты все сам, все сам, бедняжка…

\- Могу я вам предложить что-нибудь? – торопливо спросил Стайлз, невольно краснея.

\- Пусть молодой человек сложит мои покупки в пакет, - твердо сказала миссис Мартин.

Дерек остановился на лестнице и взглянул оттуда на Стайлза. Его лицо ничего не выражало.

\- Что ты стоишь? – прикрикнул на него Стайлз. – Делай, что говорит леди.

Дерек спустился, взял из стопки бумажный, шуршащий пакет, вкусно пахнущий карамелью, и остановился возле посетительницы. Стайлз, наблюдая за этим, едва не поморщился – миссис Мартин готова была сожрать Дерека прямо в лавке. У нее даже губы влажно заблестели.

\- Молодой человек поможет мне донести покупки… - начало было она, в своей излюбленной непререкаемой манере, но на этот раз Стайлз не уступил.

\- Прощу прощения, но нет, - проговорил он твердо. – По нашему соглашению, он не может покидать приделы лавки.

Такого, конечно, в их уговоре не было, и Стайлз взмолился, чтобы Дерек не вздумал выступать. Дерек промолчал. Он потянулся было к футболке, но миссис Мартин, словно нечаянно, задела локтем стул, футболка упала на пол.

\- Начнем с шоколада! – воодушевленно сказала миссис Мартин, ухватила за локоть Дерека и потащила его к стеллажам с шоколадом.

Через пятнадцать минут Стайлз взвесил ее туго набитый пакет, выдал сдачу и пожелал приятного дня. Даже Дерек изобразил улыбку – и улыбка у него оказалась очень приятной, белозубой.

\- Так, - сказал Стайлз, как только дверь закрылась и колокольчик прощально звякнул. – Запомни, никогда с ними никуда не ходи. Особенно с этой дамой.

Дерек кивнул.

\- Я знаю, кто она такая, - сказал он. – Я бы не пошел.

Он снова принялся за работу, а Стайлз пересчитал прибыль и, очень довольный собой, запер золотые монетки в ящике.

Видимо, по дороге домой миссис Мартин встретила уйму знакомых, потому что через полчаса в лавке образовалось столпотворение. Стайлз бегал как заведенный, улыбаясь и отвешивая карамель, мармелад, шоколадные батончики и зефир. Он бессовестно обвешивал, потому что дамочки на него вообще не смотрели, а запретить покупательницам таращиться на Дерека и шушукаться он не мог.

Оборотень вообще не обращал внимания ни на Стайлза, ни на покупателей. Он занимался своим делом, время от времени вытирал лоб тыльной стороной ладони, отжимал тряпку и снова принимался за работу. Он немного вспотел, кожа начала золотиться в дневном свете, темные волосы на груди и руках закурчавились. В какой-то момент Стайлз испугался, что покупательницы накинутся на Дерека всем скопом и разорвут его на части. Стайлз-то неплохо знал свой контингент.

Конечно, иногда попадались и залетные пташки, которые покупали пакетик желейных косточек и никогда не возвращались. Но в основном клиенты были постоянные – жители их сонного городка, соседи, либо те, кому было не лень проехать двести миль ради лучшей в штате лакрицы. Сладкой и горьковатой лакрицы, черной, навевающей дурманящие сны, всегда хорошие и всегда порочные.

Так вот все дамочки, которых Стайлз знал, могли бы без зазрения совести сожрать молодого оборотня, потом поправить макияж и снова выглядеть мило и безобидно, обычными домохозяйками из поселка Кастл-рок пятидесятых годов.

Однако платили они щедро, не замечая обвеса, и только поэтому, злобно подсчитывая прибыль, Стайлз не приказал Дереку зайти наверх и сидеть там, не высовывая носа. 

***

\- Почему тебя хотели убить? – спросил Стайлз.

Дерек вздрогнул. Он совсем чуть-чуть вздрогнул, просто руки затряслись на секунду, но Стайлз это увидел. Дерек поспешно поставил чашку на стол, повернулся и посмотрел на него хмуро.

Стайлз ничего о нем не знал. Стайлз ничегошеньки о нем не узнал за те две недели, что Дерек прожил у него. Мелочи не складывались в единое целое, разрозненные паззлы не могли составить характер. Два раза в день тот педантично чистил зубы. Пил всегда из одной и той же кружки, хотя у Стайлза на полке стоял целый полк неиспользуемых чашек различных цветов и форм. Одевал то, что Стайлз давал ему носить, хотя некоторые футболки смотрелись действительно несуразно. Он не спорил и почти не разговаривал. Стайлзу иногда казалось, что он живет не с живым, хоть и странным парнем, а с роботом. Как знать, может люди научились делать и таких роботов, а один из них потерялся и заблудился и… но у него же текла кровь.

А еще Стайлз заметил, что Дерек умеет готовить, причем готовит он очень вкусно и разнообразно. Бродячая жизнь такому не научит. Дерек не всегда скитался, он где-то жил, его кто-то учил. Может быть, его кто-то любил. Когда в лавку приходили маленькие дети, а таких было немало, лицо у Дерека всегда смягчалось, он словно боялся напугать детишек своей угрюмой физиономией. Но это было все, что Стайлз успел выяснить.

\- Ты долго держался, - проговорил Дерек, не оборачиваясь. – Я думал, ты начнешь задавать вопросы еще неделю назад.

Стайлз возмутился. Он собирался резко высказаться, но Дерек повернулся к нему и улыбнулся. Он смотрел открыто, одобряюще. И улыбался хорошо, улыбка преобразила его лицо, сделала его моложе.

\- Ты спас мне жизнь и дал приют, - прямолинейно сказал Дерек. – Ты имеешь право задавать вопросы.

Стайлз сглотнул.

\- Кто… кто хотел тебя убить? – спросил он наконец. – За что?

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Охотникам не нужны причины, - проговорил он рассудительно. – Они занимаются тем, что делают мир чище, это цитата, как ты понимаешь.

\- Вообще-то нет! – перебил его Стайлз. – Я даже не помню, когда последний раз видел живого охотника на нашей улице.

\- А что им тут делать? – удивился Дерек. – Тут все оседлые, с семьями…

Его лицо вдруг горько скривилось, но это длилось лишь секунду, не больше.

\- Охотники занимаются одиночками, - ровно сказал Дерек. – Бродягами.

\- Я тоже не люблю бродяг, - признался Стайлз. – От них одни неприятности, разносят болезни, воруют и…

Он осекся, заметив, с каким выражением Дерек на него смотрит. Впервые Дерек показал какую-то настоящую эмоцию – кажется, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не отвесить Стайлзу хорошего пинка.

\- А ты не думал, - холодно спросил Дерек. – Что некоторые бродяги не выбирают себе судьбу?

\- Да ладно! – Стайлз фыркнул. – Кто не хочет скитаться – тот найдет себе пристанище.

\- Наверное, - помолчав, сказал Дерек. – Пожалуй, я пойду и чем-нибудь займусь.

\- Нет уж погоди! – азартно вскрикнул Стайлз и перегородил дверной проем. – Раз уж мы начали разговаривать – давай поговорим! Я ведь даже не знаю, кого приютил.

\- Разве я хоть раз тебя обидел? – поинтересовался Дерек, вскинув бровь. – Ты меня боишься?

\- Вот еще! Но я хотел бы знать…

Стайлз замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- Почему я слоняюсь по миру, вместо того, чтобы всю жизнь торчать за прилавком и лизать всем задницу за медяки? – подсказал ему Дерек.

Если бы у Стайлза были уши и хвост, как у взрослой лисицы – они бы наверняка встали дыбом от злости. Он собирался вывести Дерека из себя, но тот попросту насмехался над ним. 

\- Ну конечно, - запинаясь от злости, проговорил Стайлз. – Куда лучше жрать чьи-то отходы и спать в канаве, да?

\- Одинаково, - ответил Дерек, сложив руки на груди.

Стайлз задыхался от бешенства, его даже затрясло, но какая-то часть его натуры вдруг осознала, что Дерек тоже взбешен, хоть и сдерживается. И это показалось Стайлз привлекательным, порочным. Он вдруг посмотрел на Дерека другим взглядом – не просто как на временную рабочую силу, ниспосланную ему небом, он увидел Дерека так, как видели его… к примеру покупательницы.

Молодой, черноволосый оборотень. С широкими плечами, мускулистыми руками и крепкой, загорелой шеей. С острыми скулами и немного смешными, детскими ушами. Красивый парень.

Стайлз выдохнул и успокоился.

\- Ты живешь тут только потому, что я оказался достаточно милосерден. Да-да, ты обязан тому, что лижет всем задницу за медяки, так ты выразился?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – очень спокойно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз уже открыл было рот, чтобы рявнуть: «Да, проваливай отсюда, козел», но вдруг передумал. Выгнать оборотня – дело двух минут, а кто будет перестилать крышу? Да и крыльцо пора отремонтировать. И водопровод пора почистить.

\- Неа, - ответил он, - ты еще не расплатился со мной.

В лице у Дерека что-то изменилось, и эти изменения Стайлзу не понравились. Только что они ругались, как старая семейная пара, но где-то Стайлз перегнул палку. Дерек глядел на него, как на чужака, опасного и малознакомого. Его чуть раскосые зеленые глаза стали очень холодными и злыми.

\- Каждый раз, когда мне начинает казаться, что ты ничего – ты портишь впечатление о себе, - почти интимно признался Дерек. – Поэтому ты живешь один, да? С твоим характером невозможно ужиться. Не знаю, кто согласился бы тебя терпеть.

Стайлз застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Дерек молча собрал посуду, сложил ее в раковину и вышел из кухни.

\- У меня отличный характер! – проорал ему вслед Стайлз, ощущая себя жалким и тупым.

Он кинулся вслед, просто не мог позволить, чтобы последнее слово осталось не за ним.

\- У меня отли…

Дерек, оказывается, далеко не ушел, поэтому Стайлз впечатался ему в спину, да так сильно, что и сам свалился назад, и Дерека сшиб с ног. Что-то громко треснуло. Стайлз кое-как сел и потрогал ноющий затылок. Он каким-то чудом стукнулся головой о толстый ковер, хотя буквально в дюйме от его головы был твердый, прочный деревянный порог.

\- Ты живой? – встревожено спросил Дерек, присев рядом на корточки. Его лицо оказалось неожиданно близко, словно Дерек хотел его поцеловать.

На самом деле он громко обнюхал воздух рядом с лицом Стайлза.

\- Ты что-то выглядишь не очень, - сообщил Дерек.

Стайлз смотрел на него, глупо приоткрыв рот. С такого расстояния он увидел, что у Дерека в носу есть черные волоски. Это было смешно, Стайлз едва не захихикал. А еще он увидел, что густые брови Дерека почти срослись на переносице, просто там меньше волос и они почти не заметны.

Дерек что-то говорил, его верхняя губа взлетала, приоткрывая краешек белых, неровных зубов, передние были длиннее и выступали вперед.

\- Ты явно не в порядке, - сказал Дерек, лицо у него было взволнованное и даже испуганное.

\- Да нет, со мной все хорошо, - ответил Стайлз.

И после этого его бурно и обильно вырвало Дереку на футболку.    

***

Стайлз проснулся от ритмичного позвякивания.  В первую секунду, когда сон еще не отпустил его, он облился холодным потом, вообразив себе, что кто-то вломился в его дом. Но потом он опомнился, память прояснилась – Дерек уже встал и готовил завтрак, гремя посудой.

Стайлз собирался было скатиться с кровати, но утро было солнечное, хорошее и спокойное, так что Стайлз позволил себе поваляться в постели. Он лениво думал обо все и ни о чем сразу. О том, что пора закупать яблоки и мед, о том, что скоро весь дом будет увешен пауками, о том, что Дерек внизу готовит завтрак. Наверное, как обычно в своих растянутых домашних трусах.

Стайлз зацепился за эту мысль и принялся крутить ее и так, и этак. Что-то изменилось между ними. Происходили какие-то изменения и в нем самом – Стайлз не знал, как это назвать, он даже сформулировать не мог, просто что-то… наверное, он мог бы сравнить это с вынашиванием ребенка – неспешный и необратимый процесс, меняющий всю дальнейшую жизнь. У плода еще нет ни характера, ни судьбы, но он уже нечто, с чем приходится считаться.

Вот и Стайлз что-то вынашивал, - не ребенка, конечно, - но какие-то странные и пугающие изменения. А еще Стайлз ощущал, - но невнятно, потому что не позволял себе задуматься об этом, пугающую быстротечность времени. Если бы он подумал хорошенько, то признал бы, что ощущает завершение, пришло время закончиться чему-то, конец близок. Но об этом он думать не желал, а размышлял о Дереке.

О том, что Дерек внизу делает завтрак. О том, что он стоит босиком на полу. Наверное, время от времени почесывает плоский, твердый живот, заросший черными волосками. Волосы у него взъерошены спросонья, как перья у грачонка.

Стайлз отчетливо представил, как спускается вниз по ступенькам. Он не станет утруждать себя одеждой, он спустится голышом. Дерек повернется к нему и сразу все поймет. Ухмыльнется цинично, - он очень здорово это делал, доходчиво, - и приспустит свое белье ниже. А Стайлз опустится перед ним на колени и позволит потянуть себя за волосы, потянуть до боли.

Он как-то незаметно для себя скинул одеяло в сторону, спихнул его ногой с кровати, расставил ноги и задвигал рукой. Дерек в его фантазиях не задавал вопросов, был уверенным и решительным. Ну прямо красавчик из порнографических открыток Стайлза. Открытки, кстати, уже покрылись пылью под кроватью, как-то за последний месяц до них не доходили руки.

Стайлз зажмурился, часто облизывая губы. Сильнее сжал пальцы, выдаивая себя, и захрипел, кончая белесыми струями на живот. В спальне моментально запахло похотью, Стайлз облизнулся, втянул этот запах – концентрированный и скорее неприятный. Неохотно выбрался из постели, распахнул окно и побрел в ванную.

Когда он спустился с лестницы, натягивая на ходу футболку, Дерек стоял у дальней стены на кухне, рядом с тарелкой, полной золотистых оладий, и внимательно смотрел, сложив руки на груди. Он молчал, но глядел так, что у Стайлза сердце провалилось в пятки. До него только сейчас дошло, что Дерек не только ощущает запах, который невозможно смыть даже самым сильным шампунем, Дерек с его волчьим слухом наверняка все подслушал. Стайлз, вспотев всей спиной, понадеялся только, что не называл никаких имен. Дерек молчал.

\- Ну и что? – не выдержал Стайлз. – И что, да я подрочил, и что?

\- Ничего, - отозвался Дерек, хотя его зеленые глаза говорили, что это вовсе даже не «ничего».

\- Ну и не пялься на меня! – потребовал Стайлз, пытаясь за шумом и криком спрятать свое смущение. – Моралист нашелся!

\- Я тебя не осуждаю, - спокойно ответил Дерек, поставил на стол две тарелки, сироп и блюдо с завтраком.

\- Еще чего не хватало! – буркнул Стайлз, немного успокаиваясь.

Он вдруг посмотрел на Дерека и задумчиво прищурился.

\- Что? – спросил тот со смирением.

После того, как Стайлз едва не разбил себе голову, а Дереку пришлось почти неделю за ним ухаживать, как за маленьким больным ребенком, Дерек стал относиться к нему… как к неизбежному злу, наверное. С терпением, смирением и даже нежностью, если она, конечно, Стайлзу не показалась.

\- Ты трахался с кем-нибудь из тех баб, что на тебя вешаются? – небрежно спросил Стайлз, надеясь, что грубое словечко прозвучит взросло.

Дерек посмотрел на него с неодобрением. Нет, видимо не прозвучало.

\- Нет, - ответил Дерек, ловко орудуя вилкой. – Я не занимался любовью ни с одной из них.

\- Почему? – поинтересовался Стайлз, едва не воткнув нож себе в ладонь.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Наверное потому, - ответил он с плохо скрытым раздражением, - что большинство твоих покупательниц предпочитают пожирать своих партнеров после соития, а я бы хотел еще пожить.

\- … Соития, - пробормотал Стайлз, уставившись перед собой.

\- Соития, - подтвердил Дерек. – Культурные люди называют так половой акт.

\- Никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь называл так половой акт, - дерзко возразил Стайлз. – Ты просто атавизм, раритетный старикашка-оборотень.

Старикашка-оборотень сверкнул белыми зубами.

\- А это, - сказал он, поливая оладьи сиропом, - недостаток твоего окружения, а не моя проблема.

\- То есть, ты назвал меня бескультурщиной? – вкрадчиво спросил Стайлз.

Дерек честно кивнул. Стайлз обескуражено уставился на него, почесал затылок и не очень уверенно заявил:

\- Зато с тобой явно что-то не так!

\- То есть? - любезно осведомился Дерек.  

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Ты молодой, - сказал он, и чуть было не брякнул «красивый», - ээ... здоровый. Почему тебя на привлекают женщины?

\- Я не говорил, что они меня не привлекают, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек.

\- Может быть, мужчины? – предположил Стайлз, делая вид, что не слышит. – Тебе нравятся мужчины?

\- Ты? – спросил Дерек с такой прямотой, что Стайлз от неожиданности перевернул на себя тарелку с одинокой оладьей. – Ты про себя спрашиваешь?  

Стайлз вскочил и принялся метаться по кухне, пытаясь оттереть сироп с домашних штанов. Он нарочно громко причитал и махал руками, как мельница, только чтобы не отвечать на вопрос. Дерек вздохнул, подобрал тарелку и поставил ее в раковину.

\- Пойду работать, - сказал он, - почти закончил крыльцо.

Стайлз закивал и поскорее отвернулся. Уши у него пылали, как праздничные фонарики. Он дождался, пока тяжелые шаги Дерека затихнут снаружи, поднялся наверх, переоделся и ненадолго остановился перед зеркалом. Физиономия в зеркала была взволнованная, с пятнами румянца. Стайлз прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу и обреченно застонал. Сердце колотилось в горле, а низ живота стал легким, словно Стайлз проглотил воздушный шарик, и тем не менее, казалось, что там закручен намертво тугой узел.

Стайлз открыл глаза, всмотрелся в свое изображение и вздрогнул всем телом, заметив, что на радужках проявились рыжие точки. Пока еще маленькие, плохо заметные, но…

\- Нет, - прошептал Стайлз, холодея от ужаса. – Нет, нет, нет, нет… 

***

\- Дерек?! – проорал он, оглядывая пока пустую утреннюю лавку, тихую и чистую. – Где ты?

\- Тут, - глухо отозвался Дерек с улицы.

Стайлз, держа обеими руками корзину для белья, выглянул наружу – Дерек, стоя на стремянке, прибивал новые большие буквы на вывеску.

\- Отнеси одежду в прачечную, - сказал Стайлз.

Дерек прервался на секунду, посмотрел вниз и мрачно спросил:

\- Что, прямо сейчас?

\- Ну а когда? – изумился Стайлз. – Уже некуда складывать грязное белье!

\- Я занят, - ровно ответил Дерек. – Сейчас не могу.

\- Мы вот-вот открываемся, - рассердился Стайлз, - мне надо заниматься делами, а не болтать с тобой. Слезай и сходи в прачечную.

\- Сам и сходи! – огрызнулся Дерек. – Не отвлекай меня, я тоже делом занят.

Стайлз поставил корзину на землю, выпрямился и сложил руки на груди. Он пытался подобрать слова, чтобы отчитать Дерека, и не сильно его обидеть. Чувство неизбежного конца, какого-то страшного финала никуда не делось, даже усилилось.

\- Слушай, - миролюбиво сказал Стайлз. – Мне прямо сейчас надо открывать лавку, я не могу никуда идти.

\- А я, если ты не заметил, - зло сказал Дерек. – Прямо сейчас прибиваю эти чертовы буквы. Если я перестану это делать – они свалятся на твою глупую голову, и ты снова будешь валяться неделю в кровати и хныкать, как девчонка.

Стайлз даже рот приоткрыл от возмущения. Но он сумел взять себя в руки, кивнул и зашел внутрь, стараясь сохранить достоинство.

\- Закончу и схожу! - крикнул ему вслед Дерек.

\- Не забудь! – проорал в ответ Стайлз, вот теперь чувствуя себя полностью удовлетворенным.

Дерек и правда ушел через десять минут, прихватив корзину и несколько медяков, чтобы купить на обратном пути свежую выпечку.

Стайлз склонился над прилавком, натирая губкой самое противное липкое пятнышко. Вскинул голову, услышав звон колокольчика, и помрачнел, увидев первых покупателей.

\- Джексон, - пробормотал он угрюмо. – Чего тебе?

\- Отличная работа с клиентами, - фыркнул Джексон, пропуская Лидию.

\- Доброе утро, - кисло сказал Стайлз. – Как обычно?

\- Да, - согласилась Лидия.

Она осторожно осматривалась, как будто искала вовсе не новое лакомство, а кого-то конкретного.

\- А мне желейных змеек, - высокомерно приказал Джексон.

В общем, как обычно.

Стайлз взял бумажный пакет, щипцы и принялся собирать заказ. Он заметил, что и Джексон косится по сторонам своими бесстыжими змеиными глазенками. Стайлзу стало смешно: Джексон и Лидия явно ждали, что загадочный оборотень вот-вот выпрыгнет на них из-за какой-нибудь полки.

\- Ваш заказ! – бодро сказал Стайлз.

И именно в этот момент колокольчик звякнул еще раз.

\- Сдал в прачечную, - отчитался Дерек, - номерок взял, Харрис велел прийти вечером или после обеда.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стайлз.

У него в горле образовался тугой комок. Джексон и Лидия смотрели на Дерека с таким хищным интересом, который явно не мог разрешиться мирно. Там, где был Джексон, со Стайлзом всегда случались какие-нибудь постыдные гадости.

\- Ага, - глубокомысленно сообщил Джексон, внимательно рассмотрев Дерека. – Значит, вот этот бомж тебя пялит, да, Стайлзи?

\- Вам пора, - холодно ответил Стайлз. Внутри у него все дрожало.

Господи, только бы не при Дереке. Джексон всегда ухитрялся опозорить и унизить Стайлза, но только бы не при Дереке. 

\- Что думаешь? – небрежно спросил Джексон. – Малыш Стайлзи нашел свое личное счастье?

Лидия пожала плечами, отошла в сторону и устроилась в плетеном кресле, которое Стайлз держал для пожилых посетительниц. Отдельно от Джексона Лидия вела себя сносно, снисходила до разговоров, и Стайлзу иногда даже казалось, что на самом деле она ему симпатизирует. Но сейчас она и не думала вмешиваться, в каком-то роде это было шоу и для нее, и она собиралась им насладиться сполна.

\- Джексон, уходи, - почти истерично потребовал Стайлз.

\- Мужик, ты зашел очень неудачно, - с чувством проговорил Джексон, обращаясь к Дереку, смотрел он при этом только на Стайлза. – Тебе надо было пройти чуть дальше.

\- Да? – спросил Дерек с легким интересом.

Теперь он тоже поглядывал на Стайлза со странным выражением. До этого Дерек был вроде как на его стороне, а теперь отдалился, стал почти врагом.

\- Ну да! – радостно воскликнул Джексон. – Нашего Стайлзи тут никто не любит, он ведь придурок.

Губы у Стайлза задрожали.

«Это вранье, - сказал он себе. – Это все вранье, и ты это знаешь».

\- …он же просто неудачник, - разливался соловьем Джексон, - мы всегда его дразним и он рыдает как пикси.

Дерек склонил голову набок и посмотрел на Стайлза так, словно впервые его увидел. Стайлз еле дышал. Он мог бы ответить, возразить, но язык прилип к небу, по шее стекали капли пота. Стайлза чуть не тошнило от волнения, и поэтому он тоже боялся открывать рот.

Дерек шагнул к столу. Стайлз даже покачнулся, ему показалось, что Дерек его ударит – за то, что все это время обманывал, притворялся не тем.

\- Они расплатились? – низко и спокойно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз несколько секунд не мог понять, чего от него хотят. Он ожидал услышать что-то вроде «Вот оно как», или «Так это правда?», а Дерек спросил у него что-то странное.

\- Д-да, расплатились, - сказал наконец Стайлз, запинаясь от волнения.

Дерек кивнул, его глаза вдруг сверкнули голубыми огоньками. Он невозмутимо, даже как-то небрежно, повернулся и крепко схватил Джексона за шиворот, протащил его, обалдевшего и несопротивляющегося, через всю лавку, открыл дверь и вышвырнул с крыльца.

Стайлз стоял, открыв рот. Дерек вернулся и посмотрел на Лидию.

\- Не хотелось бы поступать так же с девушкой, - тихо сказал Дерек. – Леди сама найдет выход?

Лидия вскочила и выбежала, забыв про пакет со сладостями. С улицы раздались крики, кажется, Джексон обещал вернуться и отомстить. У Дерека дернулась бровь. Он неторопливо вышел на крыльцо – крики тут же стихли.

Стайлз сел на стул – ноги его подводили, колени затряслись, как у старикана.

\- Ну и что это был за козел? – спросил Дерек со странной нежностью в голосе.

\- Сосед, - буркнул Стайлз, теперь у него тряслись и руки, и зубы постукивали.

\- Козел твой сосед, - сообщил Дерек, будто Стайлз и раньше не знал.

Он встал, выдохнул и посмотрел на Дерека. Дерек вскинул брови в немом вопросе.

\- Я тебя хочу, - честно сказал Стайлз. – Пожалуйста, займись со мной любовью.

Дерек помолчал, потом кивнул.

\- Вечером, - сказал он мягко. – Вечером, Стайлз. – А пока встречай клиентов.

 ***

Стайлз был уверен, что до вечера попросту не доживет. Его то знобило, то бросало в жар. Он что-то бормотал невпопад, извинялся, но тут же забывал все, что ему говорили. Он все время следил взглядом за Дереком, иррационально боялся отвести взгляд – казалось, стоит ему перестать смотреть на оборотня – и тот растает, как дым в знойном воздухе. Стайлзу хотелось вышвырнуть всех покупателей из лавки, - а тех как назло было необычайно много, - но вечер бы от этого быстрее не наступил. Стайлз столько раз мечтал и фантазировал, что теперь не мог поверить в реальность происходящего.

\- Пора закрываться на обед, - настойчиво проговорил Дерек прямо у него над ухом.

Стайлз вздрогнул и опомнился – в лавке осталась лишь пара покупателей, которые никак не могли выбрать, а на улице, на ступеньках крыльца, сидели местные ребятишки. Эти проныры каким-то волшебным образом узнавали, что банка заполнилась и приходили за своей ребячьей данью.

\- А? – рассеянно спросил Стайлз, - да-да.

Он вышел из-за прилавка, взял банку и обтер ее полой клетчатого фартука. Толкнул дверь на улицу и даже поежился от пристального внимания. В такие моменты безобидные, в целом, дети напоминали ему стаю хищных дворняжек – с горящими глазами и оскаленными зубами. Тем более, что у троих из этой шайки действительно были и мелкие клыки, и горящие глаза, и острые ушки и даже хвосты, пока еще линялые и совсем детские.

Стайлз, делая вид, что никого не замечает, поставил банку за порог и закрыл дверь. Он поймал взгляд Дерека, неожиданно потеплевший. Дерек подошел ближе и задумчиво сказал:

\- А я думал, чего они второй день трутся у крыльца.

\- А то! – хмыкнул Стайлз. – По ним можно часы сверять.

Он действительно посмотрел на часы и извиняющимся голосом произнес:

\- Прошу прощения, но через пять минут мы закрываемся на обед.

Посетителям хватило и три минуты. Дерек закрыл за ними дверь и опустил жалюзи. Обессиленный Стайлз сел на стул и взъерошил волосы, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть опомниться. Дерек молчал. Стайлз ощущал тягучее, медовое напряжение, пропитавшее всю лавку, повисшее между ними.

\- Напиши записку, что ты закрываешься на переучет, - посоветовал Дерек.

\- Что? – недоуменно спросил Стайлз.

\- Записку, - мягко повторил Дерек. – Что ты закрываешься до завтра.

\- А почему я закрываюсь сейчас? – глупо спросил Стайлз, часто моргая.

\- Потому, что сейчас ты поднимешься наверх, подождешь, пока я приму душ и разденешься, - сообщил ему Дерек. – А потом я тебя поимею, и это будет долго.

\- Кажется, кто-то совсем недавно читал мне мораль про уважение к соитию, - проворчал Стайлз.

Он криво накарябал: «По техническим причинам мы закрыты до завтра, извините за доставленные неудобства», прикрепил к двери и прислушался – на втором этаже работал душ.

Стайлз шумно сглотнул и обвел взглядом свою лавку, знакомую до последней конфетки. Сюда он вернется уже взрослым, обновленным. Познав таинство… соития, чтоб его.

Стайлз побрел наверх, и чем выше он поднимался, тем страшнее ему становилось. Свои умения он оценивал трезво – в фантазиях он был ловким, опытным и умеющим, а вот на самом деле, подозревал, будет способен лежать на спине и жалобно попискивать.

Он зашел в свою спальню, сел на край кровати и нахохлился. Вскочил, задернул шторы и принялся раздеваться. Наконец, он замотался покрывалом, словно пчелка в коконе, и принялся ждать.

\- Что с тобой? – спросил Дерек, заходя нагишом.

Первым делом он распахнул шторы, впуская внутрь дневной свет. Вторым – вытряхнул Стайлза из одеяла и подтащил к себе за щиколотки.

\- Слушай, - взволнованно и отрывисто сказал Стайлз. – У меня нет опыта, ясно? Не жди, что я покажу тебе чудеса.

\- Ладно, - согласился Дерек. – Я и не ждал.

Он ловко и довольно нежно уложил Стайлза на спину, навис сверху и принялся целовать в щеки и губы. Стайлз робко обнял его за шею. Он уже не столько стеснялся, сколько просто не знал, что делать со вторым существом в постели – где его потрогать и как бы не опозориться. 

 - Как ты представлял? – спросил Дерек.

\- А?

\- Я знаю, что ты представлял это, - Дерек улыбнулся, широко и открыто. – Ты зовешь меня, когда кончаешь.

\- Что?! Нет! 

\- Каждый раз, - терпеливо сообщил Дерек. – Думаешь, я не слышу?

Стайлз побагровел. Дерек поцеловал его за ухом, прикусил шею и повторил:

\- Ну так как ты себе это представляешь?

Стайлз заморгал, издал какой-то задушенный звук и перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

\- Понял, - хмыкнул Дерек, прижимаясь к нему сзади.

 

Он был уверен, что будет больно, потому что иначе ничто не бывает. Где сильное удовольствие – там и боль. Но боли как раз не было, зато копчик чесался просто зверски. Стайлз терся о Дерека, подмахивал ему с неожиданным даже для себя пылом, и блаженствовал, когда удавалось почесать зудящее местечко. Как-то не так он представлял себе секс, но в целом было неплохо. Стыдно, но неплохо.

Наконец, Дереку надоела его вертлявость, он схватил Стайлза за бедра, перевернул его на спину и заглянул в глаза. Что-то в этом зрелище Дерек встревожило, он попытался податься назад, но Стайлз обнял его ногами за пояс, обвил гибкими, длинными хвостами, не давая отстраниться.

\- Ничего себе, - прошептал Дерек, глаза у него были ошеломленные. – Стайлз, ты...

Он выпустил клыки и принялся кусать Стайлза в плечи, почти в такт своим толчкам. Стайлз захныкал от удовольствия: зуд прошел, между ног неприлично и развратно хлюпало, хлопала мошонка Дерека. Стайлз запрокинул голову, слепо пытаясь вцепиться в Дерека еще сильнее, прижать его и вплавить в себя.

\- Кончай, - потребовал Дерек, почти с испугом в голосе.

Стайлз подчинился, и впервые в жизни это далось ему так легко и быстро. Дерек скатился с него и сел на краю кровати. Его член, толстый, влажный и возбужденный, подрагивал от напряжения.

\- Куда ты? – проворковал Стайлз, ему было жизненно необходимо, чтобы Дерек кончил, дал ему свое семя. 

Он встал на четвереньки и соблазнительно повилял задницей, задрав хвосты. Дерек же в ответ молча щелкнул кнопкой ночника – и тогда, глядя на свою тень, Стайлз все понял.

Он соскочил с кровати, подбежал босиком к зеркалу и едва не выругался, увидев свое новое отражение – заостренные, удлинившиеся уши, опушенные рыжим мехом, и неугомонный клубок хвостов за спиной.

Дерек молча смотрел. Лицо у него было совсем обалдевшее, на клыках, которые он не втянул, поблескивала слюна.

Стайлз, тяжело дыша, всматривался в свои черты, подмечая изменения. Глаза сменили оттенок, да и само лицо стало более узким, каким-то… лишенным человечности, что ли. На локтях проросла рыжая, как у лисы, шерсть.

\- Это что такое? – хрипло спросил Стайлз. – Что ты со мной сделал?

Дерек пожал плечами, встал и принялся одеваться. Возбуждение его пока не отпустило. Стайлз, заметив его твердый член, моментально перестал думать о  глупостях – он вдруг ощутил, что голоден. Голод шел от самого нутра, скручивал желудок в узел.

\- Стой! – приказал Стайлз, толкнул Дерека в грудь и отобрал у того штаны.

Дерек послушно уселся на край кровати. Стайлз забрался ему на колени, поерзал, приноравливаясь. Лизнул Дерека в шею, успокаивая его. Глаза у Дерека в самом деле остекленели, плотно сжатые губы разомкнулись. Стайлз принялся вылизывать и посасывать острые клыки. Он приподнялся, опираясь на крепкие плечи, и насадился до основания. На этот раз было больно и неприятно, но Стайлз упрямо двигался, даже когда заболели колени. Дерек сидел, как большая кукла, глядя перед собой ничего не видящими глазами. Он глухо постанывал, словно ему тоже было больно. Стайлз так разохотился, что вцепился ему в горло острыми мелкими клыками, разодрал кожу и принялся пить потекшую кровь – мелкими глоточками, смакуя.

Тело Дерека крупно содрогнулось, Стайлз сладострастно вздохнул, получив свою долю семени, горьковатого, жидкого семени оборотня, жизнеспособного, отличного, великоле…

\- Пошел нахер, - отчетливо сказал Дерек. – Отойди.

Стайлз моргнул и выплыл из дурмана. Горло у Дерека было испачкано засыхающей кровью, лицо у Стайлза, судя по тянущей корке, было в ней же. Дерек глядел со злостью, но отпихнуть, кажется, боялся.

Стайлз сам слез и неохотно вернулся к зеркалу – ему было страшновато смотреть.

\- Поздравляю, - сухо сказал Дерек. – Теперь ты взрослая, полноценная лиса.

Это прозвучало как ругательство.

Стайлз повернулся боком и несколько секунд наблюдал за мельтешением хвостов.

\- Я ими не управляю вообще, - удивленно заметил он. – Странно.

\- Ничего странного, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Ты просто не умеешь контролировать свои способности.

Стайлз жалобно взглянул на него, потому что Дерек, кажется, был зол.

\- Научишься, - хмыкнул тот.

Стайлз подошел к нему, попытался погладить по волосам, но Дерек откинул его руку и принялся одеваться.

\- Это все? – жалко спросил Стайлз.

\- Да, - ответил Дерек, - это все. Я выплатил свой долг.

И вот тогда время подошло к концу.

***

В прозрачных лотках что-то копошилось. В некоторых просто густо наросла плесень. Ступени лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж заросли мхом. В шкафу, прямо на одежде, выросли грибы. В них нашли пристанище многоножки. На кухне жили пауки.

Стайлз лежал в постели, закутавшись в одеяло до ушей. Ножки кровати пустили корни. Эти корни, болезненно-розовые, толстые и тонкие, расползлись по всей комнате и уже начали взбираться по стенам. А самые дерзкие попытались было забраться на кровать, но так и торчали, обугленными черными головешками, словно наткнувшись на непреодолимую стену.

Стайлз не спал, но и не бодрствовал. Он умирал. Он отлично знал, что умирает, но ничего не предпринимал и даже не думал что-то исправлять. Иногда ему снился один и тот же сон, даже не сон, а воспоминание, такое размытое и искаженное болезнью, что Стайлз уже не мог понять, где там правда, а где его больная фантазия.

 

\- Останься хотя бы до утра, - просит Стайлз. – Утром уйдешь.

Ему очень стыдно унижаться, но еще страшней остаться одному. Он отдал свое сердце, подарил его бродяге, и тот ушел, и забрал подарок, как забирают на память брелок для ключей или воздушный шарик. Стайлз умирает. Черный мохнатый пес глядит на него большими, человеческими глазами.

\- Нет, - говорил Дерек, ожесточенно запихивая футболку и носки, скрученные валиками, в беззубую пасть маленького бегемота, вокруг порхают колибри, по стенам ползают тени – сторуки и стоногие, у Стайлза жар.  – Думаешь, я идиот? Я ухожу.

Дерек не идиот. Но если бы Стайлз сумел задержать его хотя бы до заката. Если бы он заставил его хотя бы посмотреть в глаза. Дерек отворачивается. Он совсем не идиот. Он прячет взгляд, он не смотрит, словно Стайлз солнце, о которое можно обжечься.  

\- Если ты уйдешь – мне конец, - говорит Стайлз. По стене ползет гниль, штукатурка отпадает кусочками. Деревянная решетка давно обнажилась, как старая кость, теперь ее пожирают грибок и мох.

\- Не ерунди, - говорит Дерек. – Найдешь себе кого-нибудь, теперь ты взрослая лиса.

Стайлз плачет, и плачет, и плачет. Когда он перестает реветь и утирает слезы – в его лавке тихо и пусто. Темно. Очень холодно. Пахнет плесенью и разложением. Иногда он думает – а был ли оборотень вообще? Может, Стайлз придумал его однажды, да так хорошо придумал, что и сам поверил.

Пока он лежит в постели, слабея с каждым днем, у него вырастают еще два хвоста. Они не рыжие, они черные. Его солнечная шерсть тоже темнеет, сваливается и начинает выпадать. Стайлз наблюдает за этим со стороны, ему все равно.

Но однажды он просыпается.

Стайлз не знал, что его разбудило. Наверху было тихо, разве что еле поскрипывали растущие корни, да где-то капала вода из пробитого водопровода. Стайлз хотел было перевернуться и снова задремать, однако чувство чужого присутствия не исчезло. Стайлз сел, лениво откинул покрывало и поежился, ощутив всей кожей холодок. Оказывается, наступила зима. Корни разбили окно в его спальне, на подоконник намело снега. Под потолком, свернувшись черными коконами, зимовали летучие мыши. Раньше Стайлз бы скорее сдох, чем позволил подобной гадости попасть в его дом, но теперь ему было все равно.

Он спустил ноги на пол и пошел, спотыкаясь о корни. Слабое тело покачивалось, но равновесие держало. Стайлз готов был впасть в забытье, свалиться прямо тут и окончательно заснуть, чтобы корни оплели его розовым одеялом, но какие-то искры любопытства толкали его дальше – на скользкую лестницу, которая почти совсем покрылась мхом. Стайлз запнулся и съехал вниз на заднице.

В торговом зале омерзительно воняло – сыростью, плесенью, грязью и чем-то живым, что недавно сдохло. Стайлз неуклюже, на четвереньках, дополз до стула и сел на него, пытаясь перевести дыхание. И лишь потом он заметил, что за дверью, на крыльце кто-то стоит.

\- Идите прочь! – крикнул он, не осознавая, что просто пищит и хрипит.

Дверь заскрипела и отворилась. В лавку вошла маленькая черноволосая девочка. Стайлз глядел на нее из темного угла. Он ни о чем не думал, просто смотрел, равнодушно отмечая, что когда Дерек уходил, в жаркий день, самое начало осени, он точно так же сидел на стуле и смотрел вслед. Но тогда он смог заплакать, а теперь – не мог.

Девочка ойкнула и попятилась, наткнулась на мужчину в расстегнутой куртке. У мужчины тоже были черные волосы, от дыхания шел пар.

\- Мне тут не нравится, - прошептала девочка. – Мне страшно, папа.

\- Что-то тут не так, - согласился мужчина, инстинктивно пряча ее у себя за спиной. – Не бойся, сейчас мы найдем Стайлза…

\- Я тут, - отозвался Стайлз из-за своего угла.

Свое имя он пока помнил.

Девочка взвизгнула, а мужчина вскрикнул от неожиданности. Он отшатнулся и включил мощный фонарик. Стайлз зажмурился, не стал закрывать лицо ладонью, когда свет направили на него.

\- Папа, - прошептала девочка. – Папа, мне страшно. Кто это?

\- Это я, - сказал Стайлз, с удивлением прислушиваясь к звукам своего голоса. – Я еще живой.

Какая-то сила схватила его за шиворот и потащила на улицу, на мороз, в снежные сугробы. Стайлз свалился в снег и заорал, корчась от обжигающего холода. Темная улица ожила, загорелись окна, где-то хлопнули двери.

Стайлз попытался встать, но его пинком опрокинули обратно в снег, натыкали физиономией и даже посмели сунуть комок снега под хвосты, к голой коже. Стайлз заорал еще громче, зашипел и как будто проснулся. Снег, в котором он барахтался, оказался черным, с масляной, неприятно выглядящей пленкой.

\- Еще раз? – спросил у него над ухом знакомый голос.

\- Н-н-нет, - простучал зубами Стайлз. – Д-д-достаточно.

Его трясло, теперь он полноценно ощущал холод, сухой мороз в воздухе.

\- Отлично, - согласился голос.

Стайлз внезапно взлетел куда-то вверх, закашлялся и понял, что лежит голым животом на чьем-то плече. Лямка рюкзака больно давила в пах.

Только его лавка оставалась темной. Она и выглядела… темной, больной, нездоровой. Страшной. Стайлз поежился и впервые здраво осмотрел то, во что превратился его дом.

Дерек скинул куртку, посадил девочку на единственный выглядящий целым стул, и подошел к Стайлзу.

\- Что все это значит? – зло спросил Дерек. – Что ты тут натворил?

Стайлз и сам пытался понять, что произошло, и что он натворил.

\- Мое сердце, - сказал он, наконец. – Оно еще у тебя?

Дерек посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Но потом в его глазах мелькнуло понимание.

\- Все дело в этом? – спросил он уже мягче.

\- Ты умрешь, если позволишь разбить себе сердце, - процитировал Стайлз. – Ты разбил. Я умер.

\- Еще нет, - возразил Дерек. – Считай, что я вернулся вовремя.

Он вгляделся Стайлзу в глаза и сказал нежно и мягко.

\- Конечно, оно у меня. А ты как думал?

\- Уже поздно, - перебил его Стайлз, - посмотри сам.

Он обвел жестом обросшую всякой мерзостью лавку.

\- Для меня уже поздно, а ты уходи, и девочку забери.

Он присмотрелся к ребенку. Девочка смотрела на него так, словно ожил какой-то чудовищный кошмар. Наверное, так оно и было.

\- Что это за ребенок? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Моя дочь, - коротко ответил Дерек.

Стайлз помолчал и кивнул.

\- А сюда ты ее зачем привел? – спросил он, не дождавшись больше никакого объяснения.

\- Тебе в жертву, - серьезно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз дернулся всем телом и едва не снес со стола банку с бурым содержимым.

\- Повтори! Что?

\- Я приношу тебе жертву, - серьезно и строго повторил Дерек. – Моего ребенка.

Стайлз замолчал.

\- Почему ты ушел? – спросил он, глядя в сторону.

\- Так было нужно, - Дерек кривовато усмехнулся. – Мне нужно было уйти, чтобы понять, что я нашел свой дом.

\- Она на тебя совсем не похожа, - задумчиво проговорил Стайлз, рассматривая тихую девочку.

\- Ее зовут Малия, - сообщил Дерек. – Я нашел ее два месяца назад, она осталась одна и погибла бы еще до наступления холодов.

Стайлз заморгал.

\- А она… а ты…

Он шумно выдохнул и потер лицо ладонями.

\- Знаете что, проваливайте оба отсюда, - сказал он, наконец. – Ты и твоя девочка, я не принимаю твою жертву, я изгоняю тебя. Дайте мне спокойно дойти своим путем.

\- Нет, - возразил Дерек.

\- Нет, - почему-то пискнула девочка, болтая ногами.

Стайлз закусил губу.

\- Прими меня, - потребовал Дерек. – И я подарю тебе ребенка, Стайлз.

\- А если нет?

\- Снаружи полно снега, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек. – Я буду макать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не образумишься.

***

\- Жила-была маленькая лисичка… что ты смеешься?

\- А папа всегда начинает по-другому, - сказала Малия, - жил-был волчонок…

\- Мда? – скептически поинтересовался Стайлз. – Ты будешь слушать сказку или будешь спорить?

\- Слушать сказку! – моментально решила Малия, повернулась набок и уставилась на него черными, блестящими глазенками. – Про лисичку.

Стайлз откашлялся и начал снова.

\- Жила-была маленькая лисичка, которую звали Малия…

Через пять минут под одеялом начали сопеть. Стайлз наклонился и выключил ночник – фонарь на улице давал достаточно света, а девочка на самом деле не боялась темноты. Стайлз осторожно вышел из комнаты и прикрыл дверь.  

Дерек нашелся на кухне – уставший, взъерошенный, в пятнах масляной краски на плечах и шее.

\- Хочешь, я потру тебя скипидаром? – невинно предложил Стайлз.

\- Под хвостом себе потри, - буркнул Дерек, не оборачиваясь.

Стайлз фыркнул и принялся разминать его плечи.

\- Завтра я вас обоих выгоняю в парк на целый день, - сообщил Стайлз. – Мне надо варить мармелад.

\- И что? – равнодушно спросил Дерек.

Он едва не падал носом вниз от усталости.

\- И то, - сказал Стайлз. – Знаешь, как он впитывает запахи? Он должен пахнуть апельсинами и яблоками, а не твоей грунтовкой.

\- Ну и ладно, - сонно ответил Дерек.

Он разом допил чай, встал и поплелся на второй этаж.

\- Оставь мне горячую воду! – приказал Стайлз.

Пока Дерек плескался, Стайлз помыл посуду, вышел в лавку и несколько минут постоял, наслаждаясь ее чистотой и красотой. Все стекляшки сверкали и, казалось, звенели в воздухе. На деревянных панелях сочно и ярко цвела роспись – слева лисы и волки, справа -  вишни и сливы в цвету, а по центру – журавли в полете и цапли, подогнувшие ногу. Конфеты в боксах переливались как драгоценные камни, пряно и сладко пах шоколад.

Стайлз шумно вздохнул и выключил свет. Дерек лежал в кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, но еще не спал.

\- Я иногда думаю, - сказал Стайлз, устроившись рядом и потушив свет. – А вдруг ее настоящие родители захотят ее найти?

\- А? – глупо сказал Дерек. – Нет, они ее уже не узнают, она пахнет по-другому.

Стайлз хотел было возразить, но решил, что у оборотней, наверное, все как-то иначе.

\- Когда я ее нашел, - вдруг сказал Дерек, Стайлз сразу навострил уши, эту историю он не слышал полностью, - она была такая грязная и маленькая, не волчонок, а тролль под мостом. Она умирала от голода и уже не пахла ничьей стаей.

\- Почему ее оставили? – спросил Стайлз. – Она же совсем ребенок.

\- Потому и оставили, - буркнул Дерек. – Ребенок – это обуза, если у тебя нет дома.

\- Ты знал, что найдешь ее? – неожиданно спросил Стайлз.

Он давно уже вынашивал этот вопрос, но как-то не представлялось случая его задать.

\- Наверное, - подумав, ответил Дерек. – Я ужасно хотел вернуться, но зачем-то заставлял себя уходить все дальше и дальше. А потом я просто решил, что дойду до моста, и если ничего не случится, то поверну обратно. Там я ее и нашел.

\- Долго шел, - заметил Стайлз.

\- Зимой не очень-то легко прятаться, - возразил Дерек.

\- От кого прятаться? – Стайлз фыркнул – Все по домам сидят и ноги перед камином греют.

\- А ты головой подумай, а не хвостом, - предложил Дерек. – Взрослый оборотень тащит ребенка… как думаешь, сколько времени понадобится охотникам, чтобы вмешаться?

\- Ты ее тащил? – спросил Стайлз недоверчиво, голос у него задрожал.

\- Тащил, - согласился Дерек. – Она была голодная и обессилевшая, долго не могла идти сама.

Они оба замолчали. Дерек вспоминал, а Стайлз пытался мысленно соотнести девочку из гостиной, заставленной игрушками и куклами, девочку, которая надевала только розовые платьица принцессы, капризную и избалованную девочку – и какое-то страшное существо из рассказа Дерека, которое даже не могло само передвигаться.

\- Только не рыдай! – попросил Дерек, услышав, как Стайлз часто дышит, с придыханием. – И зачем я тебе это рассказал?

\- Да! – громко всхлипнул Стайлз. – Зачем?

Дерек перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки.

\- Хочешь отвлечься?

\- Хочу, - поразмыслив пару секунд, признал Стайлз. – Но мне тебя жалко, ты ведь устал.

Дерек хлопнул себя по бедру.

\- Можешь покататься, - предложил он, улыбаясь.

Стайлз ободрительно кивнул и стащил с него пижамные штаны, укусил за бедро, оставив временную метку.

\- Кусачий, - пожурил его Дерек без осуждения.

\- Я могу тебя укусить? – вежливо спросил Стайлз.

Дерек пожал плечами, как бы говоря «ты и так укусишь, зачем спрашиваешь».

Он моментально заснул, когда Стайлз сполз с него, тот не стал выводить Дерека из сладких грез. Дерек однажды признался, что видит в таких снах своих родных, уже давно погибших. Видит их живыми, здоровыми и счастливыми. Стайлз подоткнул одеяло, поправил подушку под щекой оборотня, выключил свет и в темноте вышел на недавно пристроенный балкончик.

Улица была темной, только в дальнем конце светилось чье-то окно. Стайлз прищурился, посчитал крыши и решил, что это Эрика не спит. Наверное, кто-то пришел к ней в гости.

Пока он дышал воздухом с привкусом пыли, тучи разошлись, и на небо вышла луна. Не полная, - при полнолунии Дерек и Малия не смогли бы так спокойно заснуть, - щербатая, узкая луна медленно поплыла над городком. Стайлз смотрел на нее золотыми глазами, лениво шевелил хвостами, наслаждаясь прохладой.

Весна наступила, и он выжил. Он слышал, как хлопают крылья журавлей, он чувствовал в воздухе легкий аромат вишен. Он знал, что скоро улочка зацветет, позеленеет, и придет пора выносить на крышу его комнатных питомцев. Стайлз мысленно отметил, что нужно купить и для Малии крошечную лопатку юного цветовода, наверняка пригодится.

Дерек в спальне начал громко, раскатисто похрапывать. Трогательно зачмокал губами. Стайлз улыбнулся, вернулся в комнату и плотно задернул штору, отсекая спальню от лунного света. 


End file.
